


You'll Thank Me Later

by suranas



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa SR1. Johnny is finally out of the hospital after being shot in the leg. He and Lena are hanging out as they usually do, but something is different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Thank Me Later

There was silence; a comfortable kind, but subtly tense. Steady breaths rose from her chest as he studied her profile; she was upset, but she wasn't saying anything. Not usually one to pry, he turned away.

The sun was close to setting, they had the perfect view sitting in her old convertible. How many times had they come to this spot and sat in silence? Suddenly, the silence was broken by the familiar clink of Lena’s Zippo. She raised a cigarette to her lips, lit it, and inhaled deeply. The acrid scent permeated the air; Johnny always thought there was a subtle sweetness behind it, though.

Lena closed her eyes and leant back in the driver’s seat. To Johnny, this action rang warning-bells; something about his friend and her responses towards him had been seriously off. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he knew that without a prompt from him, she wouldn't say a word.

He sighed and turned to face her, “Alright, what’s wrong?” She gave him a look like she didn't know what he was talking about.

“Don’t give me that look. I know you well enough to know when you’re upset.”

“Alright, alright,” she conceded. “Pretty sure your girlfriend is pissed at me.”

His forehead crinkled in confusion, “Eesh? What for?”

She took another drag and turned her head, blowing out the smoke away from his face. Turning back, she mumbled, “I’m surprised you don’t know; she made quite a scene at the Church.”

“Well, I have been in the hospital.” Johnny paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. What could Eesh have against Lena? It wasn't her that shot him. Hell, if he were being honest, she’s probably the only reason he’s still alive. “You gonna tell me what she said or what?”

“Oh, she said a lot. The thing that stuck out the most was her accusation that I’m sleeping with you.” She replied a bit bitterly.

He let out a small chuckle and nodded his head.

“What?” Lena asked, whipping her head around. “Did I miss something?” She didn't like being left out of the loop, which happened far too often.

“You’re telling me you haven’t heard all of the fuckin’ rumors about us?” he looked at her in disbelief.

She shook her head, surely he was kidding.

He smirked and cocked his head. “Just about every asshole in the gang thinks we’re fucking. You really didn't know?”

Lena shook her head again. Had she been that oblivious? She was fairly certain she didn’t make her feelings and attraction to Johnny known. Anxiously, she inhaled another drag before putting out her cigarette in an ashtray she kept in her car. 

She must have looked irritated because he reached over a put a large hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s not that big of a deal. Who gives a shit what they think? You and I know it isn’t true.” He chuckled again. 

“Aisha doesn’t.” she pointed out.

Johnny dropped his hand from her shoulder and leaned back. “Look, I’ll talk to her, alright? She was probably just upset about me getting shot.” 

Lena wasn’t convinced. At this point she was positive Aisha didn’t want anything to do with her. This was a bit disappointing considering she was dating her best friend. 

“With all the nonsense about us filling her head, I doubt she’s going to change her mind,” she said quietly. 

Lena started to imagine if the rumors were true, she had been attracted to him from the moment she met him, and the thought of them together had definitely crossed her mind. She shivered at the thought and quickly tried to push the images out of her head.   
Her eyes wandered over to Johnny who seemed to be deep in thought. Lena wondered for a moment if he’d ever thought of her this way, but dismissed the thought as ridiculous. Abruptly, Johnny’s expression twisted to one of frustration, but he didn’t seem angry; this was something different. She looked away and could feel her heart pounding. Damn it, why was she so attracted to him?

Lena didn’t know it, but Johnny’s thoughts were similar to her own. He couldn’t help but be attracted to her, despite being with Aisha. Johnny turned his attention back to Lena, she looked flustered, but he couldn’t help but notice the way her shirt hugged her curves. Though he’d been drawn to her since he laid eyes on her, Johnny had rarely looked at her like this.

The air suddenly felt heavy and Lena could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She glanced back at Johnny; he was looking back at her. It was a look she hadn’t seen him give her before, his eyes almost seemed... hungry. It took everything she had to croak out the word “What?” without her voice shaking.

Without warning, Johnny quickly closed the distance between them and roughly pressed his lips to hers. Lena was taken aback; her eyes widened in shock for an instant, but she quickly closed them and leaned into the kiss. She instinctively placed her hands on his chest and could feel his defined pecs beneath his thin shirt.

Lena’s lips were soft and inviting; her skin was like silk beneath Johnny’s hand as it brushed across her cheek. He kissed her with such voracity that he’d almost forgotten to breathe; he inhaled quickly and with it came the scent of Lena’s shampoo and a lingering trace of cigarette smoke. Johnny placed a hand on her waist and pulled Lena closer to him as he moved his other hand from her cheek to the back of her head, twisting his fingers in her curls.

Johnny drew away for a moment and pulled her onto his lap causing Lena to let out a small gasp. He reclaimed her mouth as urgently as before, tasting the cigarette she’d put out earlier, while tugging off his jacket. He threw it into the backseat and began to slide his hands down her back to her ass, gripping the muscle through the fabric of her jeans and yanking her closer. Johnny’s hands lingered there as he slid his tongue between her parted lips, sending a tingling warmth up Lena’s spine. His mouth began to move to her chin, then her jaw, and down her neck causing her to shiver with pleasure and brace herself on the seat behind him.

Lena realized how out of breath she was as his lips moved farther down her neck toward her collarbone; her head felt light. She inhaled deeply as Johnny’s hands began to slither under her shirt and up her back. Chill bumps rose on Lena’s arms as his hands glided across her bare skin.

Johnny pulled off her shirt and began to press hard and hungry kisses to her chest causing a moan to escape her lips. He let out a low groan in response and found her lips again, biting her lower lip as she placed a hand on the back of his neck.

Lena felt his hands on the clasps of her bra; he unhooked the top one, then the middle. There was a voice in the back of her mind telling her that she should stop him, that this isn’t right. Lena knew it was wrong, but damn it, she wanted this. Using all the willpower she could muster, she pulled away from his lips and shakily grabbed his arms causing him to stop before he got the last hook unfastened.

“What?” he asked breathlessly. His hands dropped to her lower back; her hands still clenching his biceps.

“This is-…” Lena took a deep breath, trying to focus herself. “This isn’t right.” Her voice cracked on the last word.

“I don’t care,” he breathed and leaned in to kiss her once more.

She held him back. “Yes you do.”

He looked up at her with his dark eyes and gave her a look that screamed “Are you serious?”.

Lena let her hands fall from his arms and sighed deeply. She was thinking much more clearly now and felt a pang of guilt that knotted her stomach.

“You’ll thank me later.” Lena said finally. Johnny reluctantly removed his arms from around her hips and she slipped back to the driver’s seat.

“Now…” She scanned the area around her. “Where’s my shirt?” Johnny smirked and gestured toward the backseat. Lena turned around and leaned over her seat; bent over, she began searching for her top. She really hoped Johnny wasn’t staring at her ass, but she knew better. The barely audible “Damn.” that came from behind her confirmed her suspicion. She whipped around to see him with that stupid grin he loved to give and her shirt in his hands.   
“Damn it, Johnny!” she snapped. Lena gave him a half serious punch to his upper arm before snatching her shirt back.

“Ouch,” he said, his go-to smirk on his lips. “I think I’m gonna bruise.”

Lena rolled her eyes at him before slipping her top back on. The thought of what their friendship would be like now briefly came to her mind, but she really didn’t want to think about that right now. She sighed at the thought; she hoped nothing would change, but when has that ever been true?

“I’m gonna just take you home, alright?” Lena framed it like a question, but she was going to take him home regardless of his answer. Johnny just shrugged and relaxed into his seat. She put her key in the ignition and the convertible rumbled to life.   
“Oh,” Lena started, turning back to him.

“You might want to take care of that,” she said glancing down towards his crotch. “Before you go inside.” Aisha didn’t need more suspicions about the two of them. Her gut wrenched again at the thought of Aisha; she’s going to have a hard time talking to her, peacefully or otherwise, from now on. Lena could only hope that Johnny would come to his senses and forget about this whole thing.

Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and just chuckled under his breath and tried not to imagine what almost was.


End file.
